xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Howlett
Marcus Howlett (b. November 6, 2014) is a mutant and a werewolf. He is the son of Pierre Howlett and Lifeguard, and the grandson of Wolverine and the Scarlet Witch. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, hailing from the Kaguya clan and a member of Team (?). He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Betamon. Marcus is a member of the Eisenhardt family, the Howlett family and the Cameron family. 'History' Early Years Marcus James Howlett was born on November 6, 2014 in Moses Lake, Washington and was raised in New York and Los Angeles. He is the only child of Pierre Howlett and Heather Cameron. He is of American, Canadian, Transian, German, English and Australian heritage. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Marcus is a Beta-level mutant. Adamantium Claws: Marcus' skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long adamantium claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Marcus can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Marcus can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws were made of adamantium from the start, unlike the claws of Wolverine which were made of bone and then grafted with the metal. Marcus' claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' One of Marcus' mutant powers is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Marcus' accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of his healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. *''Foreign Chemichical Immunity:'' Marcus' natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. *''Immunity To Disease:'' Marcus' highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Marcus possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that have thick walls with enough focus. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Marcus can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Marcus' mutant healing factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Marcus has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains and support the weight of a dozen men with one arm. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Marcus' mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Logan can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Marcus' agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Marcus' reflexes are similarly enhanced, they are also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. *''Delayed Aging:'' In addition, Marcus' healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. It has however not been activated yet, as he is still quite young. *''Animal Empathy:'' Marcus has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and/or his intents. Adamantium Form: Pierre has the ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic adamantium form. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form almost as long as he will, however the longest time pierre have seen in the form is 8 days. Once in his armored form he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. While in the armored state, Pierre possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. The conversion from flesh and bone to adamantium is accomplished by a psionic whole-brain interface with an ionic form of osmium, an extremely dense metal, located in another dimension. In willing the act of transformation, Pierre actually exchanges osmium atoms for his carbon atoms. The psionic interface with the other dimension re-creates all of Pierre's body in functionally similar organic ionic-osmium materials. The process by which Pierre gains additional mass from an unknown, perhaps extra-dimensional, force remains unknown. Pierre can become partially or selectively armored. *'Danger Detection Response:' ability to register danger to human life in the vicinity and automatically gives him the powers necessary to save those lives, be they his or others. *'Situational Biomorphic Adaptation:' according to the type of danger at the current situation he automatically obtains the powers necessary to save those lives, be they his or others. These powers and forms he takes are determined by the situation she is in and adapt accordingly to the situation at hand. The variety of Marcus power manifestations appear to be almost limitless. Marcus becomes aware of how to use any power(s) he manifests after a few seconds. He can also manage more that one power at a time. Some of his displayed uses of this power are: *Growing Wings for Flight *Extra Arms for carrying and super-strength. *Gills for underwater Breathing. *Legs into fish tail for better swimming ability *Upping her strength level from normal to Superhuman Warp Wave: a quantum portal, a funnel of trans-spatial energy that swallowed up him and any passengers to transport them over vast distances, the warp wave used super-strings to connect any two locations on Earth. Sensitivity to displacement energy signatures enabled him to track other teleportation effects back to their origin from residual energies. After detecting this, he could use the warp wave to travel to their location. He navigated with the use of a shortened metal surfboard. Marcus could take other people through the Warp Wave, but required increased concentration to maintain the wave. Marcus was tired after this, but presumably he would become more proficient the more he uses his powers. Powers as a Werewolf Lycanthropy: *''Super Strength:'' Marcus is much stronger than any human. *''Super Speed:'' Marcus is extremely faster than any human and can rival any vampire. He can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. Under the full moon, Werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down Vampires. *''Super Agility:'' Marcus possesses superhuman agility. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *''Super Durability:'' Marcus can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. He can also exert themselves without much tire. *''Healing Factor:'' Marcus possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires, even in human form. *''Super Senses:'' Marcus has extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. *''Anger:'' When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. *''Full Moon:'' Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. *''High body temperature:'' Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for some vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. *''Wolf form:'' Marcus can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. Abilities as a Ninja Shikotsumyaku: As a member of the Kaguya clan, Marcus possesses the Shikotsumyaku, the kekkei genkai which allows the user to manipulate their own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allows Marcus to manipulate his osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability gives him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them. Matthew also stated that his bones were stronger than tempered steel. Marcus uses this ability to wield his bones as weapons in battle, and can use them in the form of taijutsu attacks (which he calls dances) to give him a variety of abilities, as well as grant him a near-invincible defence, able to withstand most of the impact from even a chakra-enhanced blade. He can also grow an entire forest of gigantic bone blades. Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Marcus is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Marcus is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Hakuda Expert: Marcus can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. He is well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where he is lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give him an edge in battle. Immense Spiritual Power: Marcus possesses an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. His Reiatsu is aquamarine. 'Abilities' Master Strategist and Tactician: Marcus has spent most of his life as a ninja, and being the son of Pierre, the grandson of Wolverine and the Scarlet Witch and the great-grandson of Magneto, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Marcus has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Marcus is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Marcus is fluent in many languages including English, Spanish, German, French, and Japanese; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic and Italian. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength level Class ?: He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over ? easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Silver: Most werewolves are weakened by or allergic to silver. A silver bullet could potentially kill a werewolf. Heart Extraction: If a werewolf's heart is ripped out, it will cause instant death. Decapitation: By removing the head of a werewolf, it dies. 'Appearance' Marcus is a tall young man with handsome looks. He has fair skin, dark eyes and black hair. *'Hair:' Marcus has short dark hair normally kept in a slick fashion. He usually does not have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' *'Wolf form:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Transians Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Werewolves Category:Shinobis Category:Assassin Order members Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Howlett family Category:Cameron family Category:Claw Retraction Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2014 Category:Characters Category:Beta-Level Mutants Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Shinigamis Category:18th Division Members Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Australians Category:Teleporters